In conventional printing processes requiring security measures, a pattern color space having specialty imaging characteristics have been utilized to provide the security measures and prevent counterfeiting of printed materials. In addition, in conventional printing processes, a pattern color space has been utilized, in part on variable data, such as printing logos, serial numbers, seat locations, or other types of unique identifying information on printed materials.
In the area of security printing, documents can be protected from copying, forging, and counterfeiting using multiple techniques. Specialty imaging is one such method of security printing which uses standard material such as paper inks and toners. Typically security-printing companies in the marketplace require special (i.e., and expensive) materials. An example documents is a prescription where a pharmacist would like to be able to have a good level of confidence that the document is genuine.
Examples of conventional specialty imaging techniques are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 9,661,186; 9,118,870; 8,896,886; 8,310,718; 7,324,241; 7,391,529; 7,092,128; Published US Patent Application Number 2007/0139680; Published US Patent Application Number 2007/0139681; Published US Patent Application Number 2009/0207433; Published US Patent Application Number 2009/0262400; Published US Patent Application Number 2010/0214595; Published US Patent Application Number 2010/0238513; Published US Patent Application Number 201110127331; Published US Patent Application Number 201110191670; Published US Patent Application Number 2011/0205569; Published US Patent Application Number 2012/0140290; and Published US Patent Application Number 2015/0271364.
The entire content of U.S. Pat. No. 9,118,870 is hereby incorporated by reference. The entire content of U.S. Pat. No. 8,310,718 is hereby incorporated by reference. The entire content of U.S. Pat. No. 8,896,886 is hereby incorporated by reference. The entire content of U.S. Pat. No. 7,324,241 is hereby incorporated by reference. The entire content of U.S. Pat. No. 7,391,529 is hereby incorporated by reference. The entire content of U.S. Pat. No. 7,092,128 is hereby incorporated by reference. The entire content of Published US Patent Application Number 200710139680 is hereby incorporated by reference. The entire content of Published US Patent Application Number 2007/0139681 is hereby incorporated by reference. The entire content of Published US Patent Application Number 2009/0207433 is hereby incorporated by reference. The entire content of Published US Patent Application Number 2009/0262400 is also hereby incorporated by reference.
The entire content of Published US Patent Application Number 2010/0214595 is hereby incorporated by reference. The entire content of Published US Patent Application Number 2010/0238513 is hereby incorporated by reference. The entire content of Published US Patent Application Number 2011/0127331 is hereby incorporated by reference. The entire content of Published US Patent Application Number 2011/0191670 is hereby incorporated by reference. The entire content of Published US Patent Application Number 2011/0205569 is hereby incorporated by reference. The entire content of Published US Patent Application Number 201210140290 is hereby incorporated by reference. The entire content of Published US Patent Application Number 2015/0271364 is hereby incorporated by reference.
A Gloss Mark™ (also referred to simply as a gloss mark) is one technique wherein depending upon the light source and an observer's angle, the mark or image appears and disappears. Gloss marks are especially popular with customers because a special tool such as UV light or magnification is not needed to decode.
FIG. 1 illustrates an image 10 having several gloss marks, such as for example, the words or phrase “BOWER CUP.” The example image 10 shown in FIG. 1 is an image of a ticket with such gloss marks.
FIG. 2 illustrates an image 20 of a zoomed in character “H” with a background character box surrounding the H having dots in one direction with the foreground “H” has dots in another direction. FIG. 3, on the other hand, shows an image 30 with a gloss mark composed of vector patterns. That is, in the image 30 shown in FIG. 3, zoomed “ABCDE” Gloss Mark™ vector pattern inks are shown. To obtain a good gloss mark on production machines, almost any color can be selected, except lighter colors (e.g., just yellow and the use of a coated media).
A major limitation of such gloss marks is that they only work on very high-end printers such as, for example, an iGen printer with a higher gloss toner. For example, images 42, 44, and 46 are shown in FIG. 4, which are “usable” or offer a “working” gloss effect, but which still have a weaker effect on office devices.
In the various conventional gloss effect specialty imaging techniques identified above, the conventional gloss effect imaging methods, with a few exceptions when utilizing very high end print systems, do not necessarily work well with low gloss toners.